


The Witch in the Woods

by StarvingLunatic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Bisexual Female Character, Black Character(s), Bounty Hunters, F/F, Family, Family Secrets, Fantasy, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Introvert Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Magic, Mythology References, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Sisters, Strong Female Characters, Warrior - Freeform, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingLunatic/pseuds/StarvingLunatic
Summary: Juniper is a demon hunter who has a habit of acting without thinking, especially when women and magic are involved. So, hearing about a witch in the woods is her weakness. She has to go see for herself. The witch is not happy and does the logical thing—tries to kill Juniper.Updated Saturdays.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 7





	1. Acting on Impulse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [7Sisters AG](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=7Sisters+AG).



> Disclaimer: Welcome to another original story by this lunatic. The story is mine and the characters are mine. Please do not use them without my permission.
> 
> A/N: This story is a request. “Seven sisters, youngest is a lesbian or bisexual. Not in a committed relationship, but has a “friends with benefits.” Not out to older sisters, but some might have an inkling. Maybe throw in some magic. Really only thing that my mind is set on is the seven sisters part. Everything else in my mind wavers on constantly. If you could throw another loop for my imagination to wander around aimlessly I’d greatly appreciate it!” – 7Sisters AG. Things kind of ran wild after that.
> 
> I also decided to throw in a meme prompt.
> 
> Public Service Announcement: I’m sure you know there will be a sexual relationship between two women, but if you don’t know this is me warning you. There will be a sexual relationship between two women in this story.
> 
> Also, be aware there’s a lot of references to mythological creatures.
> 
> Special thanks to my beta, [TheCrowDawg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrowDawg/pseuds/TheCrowDawg). I hope you guys enjoy this and come say hi to me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/SL-Kassidy-482097488469386). I'm also on [Tumblr](https://slunatic.tumblr.com/).

The meme that helped inspire this:

The Witch in the Woods

1: Acting on Impulse

 _Seven Sisters Incorporated_ was always busy. The business was located in the heart of the city of Meadow, which was a hive of activity itself. Meadow had a main road to the capital run right through it and a canal that flowed around it to the Blessed River. There was no shortage of people or products, even with Milo, also “lovingly” known as the Dark Forest, right in the city’s backyard. Of course, Milo helped keep Seven Sister Inc. in business and kept Juniper from getting bored. Being in the dark, creeping woods of Milo certainly beat being run around by her older sisters when she was not out hunting fiends. _I’m not a gofer, damn it!_ And, yet, she was being used as such.

“Juni!” Willow’s voice carried over the din in their small, indoor market space. It was so crowded, as it always was, people fluttering between their different stand setups.

Once a week, _Seven Sisters_ opened their estate doors to the masses and sold useful fiend items saved from their hunts in the outer courtyard of their manor home. Food, hides, clothing, jewelry, and many other things. Willow micromanaged it, walking around their courtyard like a hunting lion, complete with a jet black mane down her back. Her hair was contained in braids, which probably kept it from going in all directions as she moved. Her sharp silver eyes never missed a thing. She caught shoplifters, people who needed help, and a busy Juniper without blinking. If Juniper did not know Willow her entire life, she would have thought witchcraft was at play.

Juniper stopped dead in her tracks, sweat dotting her sienna forehead, back burdened with her usual black knapsack and her hands full of heavy, large Thunderbird eggs, which Rowan ordered her to get from the back. It was like carrying around a bucket of rocks the size of wagon wheels. Her sisters thought she was some kind of beast of burden thanks to her thick muscles, even though Laurel was also very muscular. Being the youngest was such a drag.

“Uh, kinda busy, Willow,” Juniper replied with a wide grin. The basket of giant eggs in her arms proved that was not a lie. Surely Willow would not ask more of her, not when she was soaked with sweat all through her sleeveless teal shirt thanks to all of the bodies and the humid summer weather. The Seven Sisters logo on the shirt was so damp, it looked black, even though it was a sepia colored tree with seven branches reaching up to the deep v-neck collar. Her shoulder length, chocolate curls were plastered to her forehead thanks to the heat as well. The bugs buzzing around her were not helping her attitude. _This is the perfect time to go fight fiends, but I’m trapped in here hauling monster eggs_.

Willow stepped over to Juniper. Willow moved like water, fitting through any and every space and then was suddenly in front of Juniper. She somehow loomed, possibly just to remind Juniper not only was she the youngest, but also the shortest. If Willow wanted to play that game, Juniper would call over Laurel. Laurel loved lording her height over all of them. She could probably love an excuse to stop selling clothes. 

“When you’re done with those eggs, I need you to make a delivery,” Willow said as she pulled out a cigarette from her jacket pocket. _How the hell does she have on a full suit in this damn heat?_ Granted there were three buttons open on her yellow shirt, but the navy blue suit still had to be hot. It was also a little funny to see she had on a tie and it was pulled loose, but still hanging on.

Juniper frowned. “There’s seven of us. Four of those have husbands. I can’t possibly be the only one available for a delivery.” _I can’t wait for the kids to be old enough to do this stuff, but they’ll probably still make me do it_.

Willow rolled her silver eyes, a trait all seven of them had in common. Hers were hidden behind slim, black glasses. “We all have to pull our weight for this business to continue to succeed. Besides, you’re the fastest out of all of us.” She put the cigarette to her lips, sucked her teeth, and then pulled out, probably remembering she did not smoke anymore. Why she still carried cigarettes were a mystery. But, then again, why she quit was also a mystery.

Juniper glared at her. “You know when I’m annoyed, flattery doesn’t work, right?”

“I know you’re doing this delivery or I’m going to put my boot in your ass and these are my good boots because I have a meeting in ten minutes. Is that what you want? My boot in your ass? Because you know I will do that.” It was not a lie and those were her good boots. They probably had steel toes, despite being for business purposes. She did not want any part of that right now.

Juniper frowned even more. “Fine! Where is it?”

“Pick it up from Hazel. Go with those eggs.” Willow waved her off.

Juniper groaned, but hustled off. She needed to put down these damn heavy eggs. Her leather sandal soles slapped against the stone as she weaved around busy bodies. Too many people were in the way, loitering as they tried to figure out what they needed — raw materials, tools, clothes, food, jewelry, and other items.

She made it to the food side of the market. There were plenty of people scanning the display counters with different cuts of fiend meat, as well as lines of different fiend dairy products, and fruits, vegetables, and nuts from different areas they traveled. There were a variety of eggs from many different creatures.

Oliver rushed over, taking the basket from her. He grunted and almost fell over, probably forgetting how heavy the damn things were. His muscles strained, tanned and bulging, catching the attention of several people around the food products. Juniper snickered, even though she could understand why people would look. Oliver was lean and strong and his white, sleeveless shirt showed it, especially considering it only covered half of his chiseled abdomen. He began putting the Thunderbird eggs out.

“Hey, Ollie, your wife has something for me to deliver?” Juniper asked as she stretched her arms above her head. She could sense people around her pausing to look. She was not showing off and they probably were not spectating with the same interest as they did with Oliver. They were more in awe of her than attracted to her, bulky biceps and defined abs on display thanks to her half-shirt. They all knew she was in top shape, but to see it was always a sight.

Oliver jabbed his thumb at the wall to his back, which cut the courtyard off from the main house, but also toward their butcher shop. “Yes, she just finished carving up a centicore.” 

Ah, the centicore, a job from yesterday when she was not a beast of burden, but a respected fiend hunter and warrior. It seemed like so long ago. She would bet her weight in coins Hazel would use her to trot the horns over to Holly before the day was over. _I need something to beat up. Just an excuse to get out of this_.

Juniper marched out of the open yard to the wall that divided that area from their living space. Going through a door, the corridor was empty, as it better be, and descended the closest stairs where Hazel was hunched over her butcher table, hair tied back in a long, tight, brown braid. It was well lit in the butcher shop, rows of cabinets lining the walls, stocked with chilled meat. It was cooler down there, but the smell and bugs were worse. There were all sorts of different things in place that were supposed to combat both, but Hazel probably had to refresh them. Hopefully, she would do it soon.

“It smells awful down here,” Juniper said, just in case Hazel had gone nose-blind to it all. It was known to happen.

Hazel grunted and did not take her attention off of her word. She could ignore Juniper with the best of them, but she had a good excuse right now. Fiends needed to be cut properly and treated properly to avoid being dangerous to humans when consumed. Hazel was a genius when it came to working with fiend carcasses. Too bad she was a jerk. She was in the process of packing away the centicore meat.

The centicore horn, in one continuous piece rather than broken in half as other butchers would do, bones, and skin were in a neat pile in the corner on another countertop. Hazel waved her over with a gloved hand to the long table while keeping her other hand busy with the chunks of meat.

“While I tie these up, take the other stuff—” Hazel started, but she did not need to finish.

“To Holly.” Juniper groaned. At least Holly’s workshop would not have as many bugs and would smell less like rot and gore.

Hazel curled her lip at Juniper and glared down at her with narrowed silver eyes. Some people might be paused by her bloody smock. Juniper was more caught by the fury in Hazel’s gaze. She was always so angry, especially at Juniper. It was a little unfair for her to be taller than Juniper as it allowed her to literally look down on Juniper.

“And stop with the attitude,” Hazel said, squaring her shoulders as if she wanted to fight. It was disconcerting she had a giant, serrated knife in her hand. Even though she did not participate in hunts, Hazel was just as muscular as the rest of them from cutting up fiends. It took a lot of power to get through monster hides and bones. But, she was leaner than Juniper. “Maybe if you learned to do something more than twirl your spear, you wouldn’t be the delivery girl.”

 _What the hell?_ Juniper pushed the purple sash looped around her waist and dangling, making it flutter, like she was about to draw a weapon. She did have several throwing knives there, but it was no use. She could not do that to her older sister. Well, she could, but it would cost her. She would never hear the freaking end of it from Willow and she really did not want a boot in her ass. But, she could not stand back and let Hazel disrespect her. 

“Really? Because if I didn’t twirl my damn spear so well we wouldn’t have this centicore,” Juniper replied. Her skills helped make the market go. Her spear definitely kept Hazel busy.

Hazel scoffed, broad, naked maple shoulders moving with her breath. “Have you told Rowan, Ivy, and Laurel that?”

Juniper growled. “Why don’t you get one of them to deliver your meat then?” It was like she did not get any respect around there, even though she was just as talented as the rest of them.

“They’re busy. Unlike you.” She looked Juniper up and down before turning back to wrapping her meat.

Juniper rolled her eyes. _Such an asshole_. “Yes, I’m so sure. Guess since I’m not doing anything, probably not taking that stuff to Holly.”

Hazel shrugged. “Then, I guess you won’t be getting new weapons or armor from Holly.”

Juniper snorted. “Weapons from a centicore are a downgrade.” What did Hazel think she went into battle with?

“Girl, if you don’t shut up and take that stuff to Holly!” Hazel glowered at her. She was not as good as Willow and Rowan were at it, even with the height advantage. “And don’t get lost! Bring your ass back as soon as you’re done.”

Juniper sucked her teeth. She grabbed the bones and skin, more because Holly was not as annoying as Hazel more than anything else. Of course everything was heavy as hell, but she managed. She had to travel to the other side of their estate to Holly’s workshop. She took her time. Holly would not be as tetchy as her other sisters and it would keep her from being used as a pack animal for a while.

The quiet was wonderful and the second she stepped into the atrium she was hit with cool air. She made her way to the peach tree and picked one off the tree. It was so sweet and delicious. Her hands ended up sticky with juice and she almost wiped her hands on her long, blue shorts. That would be a good way to attract insects when she had to go back to the market area. She dropped the pit in the dirt at the foot of the tree and trotted over to the circular fountain in the center of the area. She dipped her hands in and then used her belt sash to dry her hands. Back to the sack of bones and skin and now on her way to Holly’s workshop.

Juniper marched through the family space and then to the back of the house into the yard and then to the room off to the left. Holly had a beautiful view of their pool, other fountains, and gardens, but she probably rarely noticed. Holly was not in her forging room, but that was where Juniper left the material with piles of other fiend material and metals. She poked her head in the adjacent room where Holly was at her desk. Oh, her office was nice and cool. 

“Hey, Hols,” Juniper said. Holly’s office was surprisingly neat for someone whose brain ran a mile-a-minute, but then again, her workshop was a mess.

Holly did not look up, giving Juniper a good look at her tight, zigzag cornrow braids. “Yes, Juni?” Her small hand was busy with her pencil moving across her paper, silver eyes flickering left and right. Her glasses dangled on the edge of her peanut butter nose. Hard to believe under her hunched form was someone capable of pounding the mighty talons of a Roc into a usable sword or spear. 

Juniper clapped her hands and pointed behind her with her thumbs. “The centicore from yesterday.”

“Cool. Thanks.” Holly nodded, dropping inky curls in her face. 

Juniper smiled. “Your office is really cool today. Did you take all of the chill powder?” She glanced over at a bucket of water in the corner. It was mostly full. If she had chill powder, the bucket would be slowly emptying as the magic cooled the room. Hazel needed to grab some for the butcher shop.

“I had some.” That sounded about right. Holly tended not to mind the heat, used to it from being in her forge. “I just couldn’t think today and figured it might be the heat.”

“You ate today?” It was always something that needed to be checked.

“Rowan brought me something.”

Juniper snickered. “Such a mother hen.”

Rowan stepped in from the outside garden, scratching her head around her dark brown hair done in neat bantu knots. “Mother hen? Sounds like someone needs training.” She smirked, like a crocodile. Her white teeth even seemed to gleam in the light as she cracked her bronze knuckles.

Juniper made a noise like a confused duck. Rowan had that effect on all of them. Something about her aura suggested she could crush them all… except Willow. Willow could probably ball Rowan up and chew her like gum. It said a lot since Rowan was built like she could flip an adult dragon over her wide shoulders. But, then again, Juniper had seen her punch a tarasque right in the face once.

Juniper gave Rowan a shaky smile. “I’d love to train with you, but Hazel already has me on a delivery!” She gave them both a wave and ran off as fast as she could.

“You have to come back some time, kiddo!” Rowan’s voice boomed, shaking Juniper’s bones. Rowan would kill her later in training!

“No, I don’t! “Juniper replied since she was dead anyway. _I could run away from home_. Of course, Ivy would sniff her out with her amazing tracking skills for Rowan to then kill her even worse for running away.

Juniper hotfooted it back to Hazel and her stack of meat. She could not take her time, unless she wanted Rowan to pop up again and wreck her day even more. She grabbed all of the meat Hazel wrapped up. It was a huge stack, but her ever-present backpack could handle it. The bag could hold an infinite amount of stuff as far as she knew. The only problem was the damn thing always felt full. She grunted as she shouldered the bag.

“How many packs are you carrying?” Hazel asked to check in. She snapped her gloves off.

“It was eight! Geez, you forget one time.” Juniper rolled her eyes.

Hazel’s eyes went to molten. “You left a rotting packet of catoblepas in the bag for a month!”

“You cut it into too many pieces and I got a little distracted by the horde of ghouls, but I guess next time I’ll just let them eat people.” She shrugged.

“Always an excuse.”

Juniper sucked her teeth, but trotted off before she got into an argument with Hazel. She ran through the crowd in their courtyard, missed a couple of trees she forgot existed, burst through the iron gate, and hit the freedom of outside. The sun was high and the sky was clear, which explained why they had so many customers. It was a nice day to be out. _If only I could be in Milo, looking for some fiends_.

The warm air caressed her legs and arms and it did not feel nearly as intense since a ton of people were not breathing down her neck. She took off at top speed, down their walkway to the main boulevard, dipping and dodging through the people on the wide, cobble city streets. She had to watch out wagons, carts, horses, donkeys, and other beasts. There were bikes and rickshaws. A few of the more wealthy people carriages, driven by magic. 

She cut into an alleyway, taking a shortcut through. She had to jump a few fences and duck some low beams, but it was fun. She made it across the city in record time and delivered the meat to the restaurant. Money collected, Juniper decided to take her time back to Seven Sisters Inc. They would be fine with six sisters.

She made her way to Meadow’s marketplace. She did not plan to buy anything. She just wanted to catch up on the gossip around town and she could not go to a bar while she was supposed to be working. Word would get back to Willow and Willow would devour her in front of a crowd. She did not want that to happen… again.

“Hey, Juniper, did you see the witch while you were out in the woods yesterday?” a vendor shouted at her. The voice carried over the din.

That was enough to get her to stop in her tracks. “Witch you say?” She stepped over to the stall. “I did not see a witch. Tell me more.” She leaned in close. She was usually on top of witches, in quite a few different ways.

“Supposedly, she moved in a few weeks ago, not far off of a path in Milo.”

“Really?” Juniper cocked an eyebrow and rubbed her chin. “How did I not notice?” She looked in the direction of Milo. _It is a nice day_. Maybe she should try her luck.

“I’m shocked no one hired you guys yet. I’ve heard she kidnapped a party going through the woods and used their bodies for experiments.”

Juniper nodded. “As witches do.” Or as people believed witches did. It was her experience most witches just wanted to be left alone to practice their craft, typically considered unauthorized magic. They definitely did not kidnap people for more company when they tended to live in the woods for no company. Whenever they did want for company, they tended to hang out with other witches, doing all sorts of fun stuff. 

But, on occasion, witches did do wicked things like kidnap people and experiment on them, sometimes even eating them. But, then again, regular people did wicked things like kidnap people, hurt them, and kill them, sometimes even eating them. Of course, she was not in charge of hunting regular people, but she did have a license to go after witches. She also had a knack for learning spells, so she needed to know more.

“Yeah. Nobody said anything to you or your sisters?”

“Not to my knowledge, but you know I’m just the muscle. I do the grunt work.” Juniper flexed her arms to demonstrate. Everyone knew Willow was the brain behind their operation. All jobs went through her.

“Well, the witch is out there, destroying lives.”

Juniper nodded. She needed to find out more. Witches intrigued her to no end, especially since they were open to alternative lifestyles. Sometimes, they were willing to teach her tricks and spells that were not written in any books. Regular people were quite stuck in their social norms, but witches cast those aside norms and did what they wanted, sometimes for good, bad, or indifferent.

Moving about the marketplace, cutting through the sea of people, Juniper learned more of this new witch in her own backyard. People had dark things to pass along. They were not sure what the witch looked like or even how long she had been in Milo, but people were certain she kidnapped people, ate them, used spells to make them zombies, poisoned them, and worse. Chills raced through Juniper. Time to go into the woods! She dashed back to Seven Sisters Inc. It was always best if one of them — maybe not Hazel — knew where she was if things went sideways.

She must have been gone for a couple of hours. Her family was cleaning up their fiend market. Juniper barely made it inside. She opened her mouth to let out all of her excitement, but damn it if Hazel did not ruin that.

“About time! Help clean up!” Hazel threw a broom at her. She had to weave out of the way. It clattered to the ground on her left.

“Going into the woods to date a witch,” Juniper said and ran off. _Shit, did I say date?_

“Did she say date?” Rowan’s voice carried.

“Decapitate a witch! I said decapitate!” Juniper called back. _How the hell did I let that slip?_

Juniper growled at herself. She was too excited. It had been too long since she had around a witch. _I shouldn’t get my hopes up, anyway_. The witch could always be evil, like people said, and she would have to decapitate a witch, which would be fine, too.

She threw her hair into a ponytail with a rubberband on her wrist and then twisted her armlet just above her elbow, designed like two golden tree leaves twisted together, which allowed her to don her armor. It always felt like running through sparkles while getting hit with water. Holly always designed stuff to be fun in some way. Her armor was lightweight, but still hot, sheets covering her arms, a thin chest plate, dotted with a rainbow of magical beads around the collar and waist, and greaves that her shorts tucked into. Her thick-headed spear in hand, she ran at top speed and made it to Milo in less than a half-hour.

Milo looked exactly like a cursed woods full of crazed animals and fiends would look like, even with the sun still out. There was always a mist or fog or smoke that served as just enough of a warning to make people not want to breathe the air. The thick canopy allowed for beams of sunlight to come in, but never the full effect. And, every now and then, the light shined on something deadly, like the forest itself was baiting a trap. 

Creepy vines of green and brown hung and moved, fooling some into believing they were snakes. Of course, they probably led to plants just as hungry as any serpent, so just as dangerous. Dark, crooked branches of cracked trees covered in bright, glowing mushrooms reached out for Juniper and if she was not mistaken, they were moaning. “It wouldn’t kill you guys to shut up sometimes,” she said in a whisper. Of course, it probably would kill them, as that was how they attracted their prey. Predators were suckers for weak moaning and ignored the bright colors that were total warning signs.

Juniper jumped over some fallen logs and avoided several illuminated pools. Insects and fairies fluttering about earned a wave of her hand to keep them from her face. She had to watch her step, going around quite a few bubbling mud puddles.

Milo was full of upturned roots to trip people up and deep, hidden holes. People loved to tell stories of travelers going into Milo, falling down a hole, and they were still falling now. It was not far-fetched to believe pits in Milo went straight through the planet. Then, there were the rocks, which could become jagged cliffs at any second. Moss on those rocks crept along, sometimes raising up to touch waving leaves.

“Okay, if I was a sexy witch where would I hide?” Juniper scanned the area, being as quiet as she could.

She could see a few trails. Most of them were probably young idiots trying their hands at slaying fiends. With luck, they made it out of Milo intact. But, there was a path that showed wagon tracks and that held promise. So, she ducked deeper into the woods and almost lost her head to a flying lion. She dived out of the way and twirled her spear.

“Hey, lion, what the hell are you doing around here?” Usually she and her sisters would have to travel for days for such prey. This guy was probably old or injured. He came to the wrong forest to be old or injured.

The lion roared at Juniper and birds cawed as they flew off. It would be her luck that some razor beaks would notice her struggle. But, the birds kept moving. 

With the way the ground rumbled, maybe the deadly birds would have been better, but explained why the birds kept going. A death worm burst out of the dirt beneath her feet. Wide, pink flesh blocked her frontal view. She moved out of the way and the worm gripped the lion, crunching it in half with massive, pointed teeth. 

Juniper wasted no time cutting the death worm into pieces. It was not safe to just leave those wandering about since they burrowed. It was not unheard of for death worms to ruin roads or end up in towns when they decided to resurface. She packed the body away in her bag and continued on her way, swatting more bugs as she moved.

She ducked a giant venus flytrap as it snapped at her. She leaped over a bunch of rocks, which then shot out of the ground, growing the size of buildings. She cut through wooden spikes and branches. An apep shot out of a glowing pool. Hissing, acid came from its fangs, Juniper pushed off of an upturned root to get into a tree. The apep flared its hood, showing off two, large golden eyes. 

“Nobody sent for you, snake,” Juniper said as the apep drew closer. More acid was spat in her direction. The tree wailed as it was burned and Juniper leaped into action, twisting to avoid the venom. She landed in the serpent’s mouth and wasted no time stabbing upwards as many times as her arm could. The apep shrieked and shook its head, flinging her from its mouth. 

Juniper landed, sandals sliding in the short grass. _Probably should put my boots on_. She would worry about that after she saw what happened with the apep. The apep hissed again and then slithered away. She breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed her boots from her bag. Boots on, sandals away, she went back to the trail.

There was a clearing in sight and a house in an ancient tree or an ancient tree with a house growing out of it. Either way, prime witch real estate. Juniper bolted for the place and was stopped dead in her tracks as webbing shimmered around her. Great. She ran right into a trap. Flicking her wrist, blades shot out of her vambraces. She went to cut the web only to find the web did not give. Uh-oh. _Maybe this is why they treat you like the baby… you know, beyond being the actual baby_.

“How is that being in the woods, having all these fiends around, and other natural death traps, yet I’m still catching flies in my web,” a voice said from the tree house and then she emerged.

Juniper’s mouth dropped in. “I am definitely caught in your web.” The witch was gorgeous with clear chestnut skin.

The witch stepped closer, dressed in a black, v-neck short sleeve shirt with black pants hugging her body like a second skin. Both showed curves and more curves. The sides of her head were shaved clean with stylized serpent tattoos around her skull and cornrow braids up top that then flowed down her back like spilled ink. Her intense, golden eyes were not happy, but Juniper had yet to meet a witch who was happy to see her the first time. Witches always made her work, in the best of ways.

“What have we here, Van? A guest?” The witch glanced behind her as a large black — maybe wolf — charged out of the house. Upon closer look, it was probably a phantom black dog considering its size, but the glowing red eyes suggested it was a cadejo. It was definitely some type of fiend, body moving like smoke instead of fur as it went right to Juniper and sniffed at her. It was not unknown for witches to keep fiends as pets, able to control the dangerous creatures with powerful magic.

Juniper grinned. “Definitely a guest. I’m Juniper. Sometimes, people call me Juni. I’m not a fan, but also not opposed.”

The witch groaned. “Nothing is worse than an uninvited guest who talks a lot.”

Juniper shrugged as best the web allowed. “I dunno. I’ve been told I’m pretty lovable.”

“I’ve listened to you for all of two sentences and can already tell that’s open to debate.” The witch clasped her hands together, flashing several silver rings, some with thin chains that ran down to a bracelet. “Now, I notice you’re in full armor and there’s a lance just out of your reach. A housewarming gift?” The witch arched a pretty thick eyebrow. It did not take away from her attractiveness.

Juniper laughed. “First off, it’s a spear. The woods are dangerous. We don’t all have demon dogs hanging out with us.” The fiend growled.

“And now Van doesn’t like your attitude. Enjoy being eaten by a djieien. It has not been a pleasure.” The witch gave her a little wave, showing off long fingers, walking away. It was not an unpleasant view, even with two short, probably kopis swords from the scabbards at the small of her back. Van growled at Juniper, flashing sharp, white fangs, before following the witch.

“Wait!” Juniper grunted as she tried to tear herself down from the web to no avail. The web shook and she looked to the right to see the djieien creeping toward her with venom dripping from its fangs and hunger in all eight, glistening onyx eyes. It was one of the biggest spiders she had ever seen, probably the size of a workhorse. Someone her size probably only counted as a snack to that thing. “How is it that my day got worse than being used as a pack animal for my sisters?”

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Juniper proves scrappier than the witch anticipated, but as annoying as she guessed.


	2. Like a Bad Penny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is mine and the characters are mine. Please do not use them without my permission.

2: Like a Bad Penny

Keme sighed as she closed the door to her home, not wanting to hear the screams of that invader once Joro made a meal out of her. Being dissolved by spider venom and eaten alive always made trespassers so noisy. The wood of her floor was cold against her bare feet. She needed to adjust back to the house temperature now. The citrus scent was a welcome and she filled her lungs with it, reinvigorated after that distraction. 

Van brushed by her leg, rubbing one of his little horns against her pant leg, as he went back to busying himself biting into an old dragon bone by the fireplace. It was good he was occupied and out of the way. Nothing was worse than when he decided to be a needy little hybrid.

“What would your black dog and cadejo parents think of you, Van?” Keme asked. Van looked at her and snorted. She smiled in spite of herself. _No, don’t let him think he’s cute! He’ll just keep not attacking people who need attacking_. “Well, back to work.” She dropped her short swords on the floor and returned to what mattered.

Keme moved over to her lab space, which was more than half of the common area of her house. She had a decent living room, a sofa flanked by two armchairs and a coffee table in the center all right next to the stone fireplace. She needed some place to entertain clients, but she did not use it beyond that. From the way Van left his bones there, he probably thought the living room belonged to him. She did not help, putting his pet bed between the fireplace and front window. It looked like a little cave, if caves had down pillows and warm blankets in them.

Keme’s lab was set up like most people would put a bar in the living room, except larger. Most of her time was spent in the lab, which was behind the couch, taking up the half side of the room. Her library was behind the shelves and the kitchen was adjacent to the library, but it was another seldom used space.

Keme surveyed her lab table to remember what she was doing. _Damn distractions_. Her long table was covered in vials, jars, and containers, full of various ingredients, potions, and elixirs. Behind it, shelves full of the same along with her books and journals. Cabinets under the table were full of more materials and works. Her latest work awaited her. _Right, I was letting it settle to see and hoping I finally did it._ Her heart sped up in anticipation for how the potion would turn out.

“All right, potion. Let’s see if you’re ready.” Keme clapped her hands together. She had been working on the potion for a week, but it did not look like it was ready to turn. She picked up the vial, studying the color. Still much too thick and sky blue. “Come on, potion. What more do you need?” She glanced around for her current journal, needing to log her observations. _Should be right here_. She got distracted by the damn person outside and did not put the book down where she usually would.

Before she could find her journal, the door slammed and she jumped, almost spilling the potion. She gasped as she righted the vial before a drop escaped. She looked up to see the invader standing in her living room, full armor, broad shoulders, glaring silver eyes, which stood out in a full sienna face.

“This joint is bigger than I imagined,” Juniper said, tracking in mud from the forest floor on her dirty, heavy boots. “It smells damn good, though. Is that lemon?” She inhaled deeply.

Keme growled. “First off, take off your boots, you savage. Second off, it’s citrus, which is a mix of lemon, orange, and bergamot. Third off, and probably most important, why the hell are you not a dissolved dripping, puddle of spider food?” Keme glared right back. She did not need these distractions. There was too much to do.

Juniper snorted and waved the matter off. “Getting out of that was a piece of cake.” She pointed behind herself with her thumb as she toed out of her boots. “The djieien might need some days off. They regrow limbs, right?” She was now standing in the living room in her socks.

Keme groaned. Oh, great. She planned on staying. _I don’t have time or patience for whatever the hell this is_. Keme put down her potion and focused on Juniper.

“I could still tell Van to kill you,” Keme said. Van shot out from his bed and away from his bone to growl. He was a little late, but at least he was angry. Had Juniper showed up yesterday, he might have run to play with her, so this was an improvement.

Juniper held her hands up in surrender. “It’s cool. I’m cool. I come in peace. I don’t have anything against witches. I really like studying under witches.” There was a twinkle in her silver eyes.

Keme sucked her teeth. “I’ll bet. Under, on top, in a bed.”

Juniper threw her shoulders back and flashed a bright grin. “Ah, so you’ve heard of me.”

“Unless there’s another fiend hunter named Juniper who prostitutes herself for magic lessons.” Keme shrugged. “I don’t have time for this.”

Juniper’s jaw all but hit the floor. “Prostitute? I don’t prostitute myself! I show up for magic lessons and things go from there.” She shrugged her shoulders and her armor clanged as she moved.

“Well, I don’t have the time for lessons or the other thing, so if you could see yourself out.” Keme flicked her fingers toward the door. She needed to get rid of Juniper and get back to this potion. _And where the hell did I put that book?_ Muscle memory might have made her put it back on the shelf. 

“What? No!” Juniper stepped deeper into the house. Not a good sign. “Come on, can you at least teach me the spider web thing? It was a bitch to get out of!” Juniper grinned and she had one deep dimple.

“No! Does this look like a classroom to you?” Keme threw her hands out, showing off her display of vials, beakers, and jars.

Juniper looked around and shrugged. “It looks like a fire hazard. What’s all that over there?” She nodded to the lab.

“That’s none of your business. Can you please leave?” Keme motioned to the door again.

Juniper clapped her hands together and she bowed. “Can you please teach me some spells? Magic always comes in handy when hunting fiends.”

“I’m sure it does, but I don’t have time for this. Besides, my area of craft expertise is more on the alchemic side.” Keme pointed around her lab. She liked research, trial and error, and physicality of alchemy rather than the metaphysical, energy manipulation of ethereal magic. Not to say, she was not good at ethereal magic. Most would say she was quite talented in that area, but she liked what she liked. And, beyond all of that, she wanted Juniper out of her home, so she could get back to work and not have to deal with a person.

Juniper scoffed. “You’re keeping a black dog of some kind as a pet. You’re obviously very powerful.”

Keme could not really argue that. Yes, Van was only dangerous half the time, he was still a phantom dog and obeyed her like she was the devil. That was no small feat and anyone who knew anything about fiends knew that. _This is what I get for adopting Van_. He seemed to know he gave her away and whimpered before going back to his dragon bone.

“Look, how about I just don’t want to?” All Keme wanted to do was work on her potions and elixirs. “Do you think I moved out here by accident? I don’t want to be bothered and you are a bother.”

“Please! I can be useful to you!” Juniper pressed her hands together again and grinned.

Keme arched an eyebrow. “How so? And it better be in a way where our pants stay on.”

Juniper nodded. “I know for really hard potions you usually need parts from fiends. I can hunt fiends for you as payment.”

“I can hunt my own fiends.” It was annoying, but she could do it.

“I’m sure you could, but imagine being able to use that time working over there.” Juniper pointed to the lab with both index fingers.

It was so very tempting. One of the things she hated was being close to a breakthrough and having to go out for more supplies, ingredients, or materials. But, she also could hardly stand people. Juniper seemed like the worst of the bunch. It did not help that Juniper had a reputation of both fucking and killing witches. Provided the witches she killed needed killing, but that was not someone she wanted in her home or her life. She was not particularly comfortable with Van being around someone who killed fiends for a living either.

“No, you need to leave,” Keme said, pointing to the door.

“Oh, come on!” Juniper stomped her foot. “I’m an amazing gofer. My sisters use me for errands all the time and I’m sure your witch friends talk about what a good student I am.” She smiled once more, like if she just kept doing that she would get her way.

Keme groaned. _I’m being punished, aren’t I?_ Maybe it was a prank. Someone from her coven was messing with her… or so she hoped. “I’m not interested in those kinds of studies.”

“What? No! Not like that.” Juniper blew out a breath. “Get your mind out of the gutter!”

Keme could not take much more of this. What could she do to get rid of Juniper? And then her brain chimed like a bell. She knew just what to do. “Fine. First you get me an ingredient. Then I will teach you a spell.”

Juniper clapped. “Yes! Anything.”

“I need unicorn blood.”

Juniper’s brow furrowed. “Unicorn blood? For what?”

“For an elixir. Are you up to it?”

Juniper was silent, finger to her chin in thought. Going after a unicorn deserved thought. It was dangerous. Finding a unicorn was near impossible and it was easier to slay a dragon than a unicorn. And best of all, it was near impossible to contain unicorn blood.

“Unicorn blood is worth at least ten spells,” Juniper said.

Keme could not help wincing. “Ten?” She did not want to be around this person for ten minutes let alone the time it would take to learn ten spells. But, she was likely to die getting the unicorn blood, so there was that. 

“Three spells.” She could not make this easy.

“Seven.”

“Five.”

“Seven.”

Keme curled her lip. “Five.”

“Not gonna budge, huh?”

“No.”

Juniper clapped again. “Fine. I’ll take it. Be right back!” Juniper slid on her boots and was gone in a flash.

“What an irksome person, huh, Van?” Keme said. Van snorted and continued to gnaw his bone. “And some help you are! She could’ve tried to kill me and you think just because we’re in the house it’s okay to relax.” Van snorted again and she glared at him. He did not care. “You’re lucky I don’t saw your horns off and grind them to put in a potion.”

Keme went back to her work, putting Juniper out of her mind. As night fell and the day drew to a close, she concluded Juniper either gave up or died. She was not sad about it. She was quite surprised a few days later.

-8-8-8-8-

The front door of Keme’s house burst open. “Good morning!” Juniper stepped in, footsteps heavy on the wooden floor.

Keme jumped and almost dropped a test tube. She yelped as she righted herself just in time. “Are you insane? If I drop this, I could blow the whole forest sky high!”

“And that would be bad.” Juniper slammed the door behind her. Van paced over by his bed, as if he was trying to decide if she was a threat now. He glanced at Keme, who gave a quick shake of her head before turning her focus onto the volatile mix in her hands.

“Yes, that would be bad, except I would at least be rid of you,” Keme replied as she put the test tube down before Juniper made any other sudden movements or loud noises or anything that could potentially lead to their deaths.

Juniper pouted. “Aw, you’re being mean to me when I went out and got you exactly what you wanted.” 

Keme stared at Juniper. She did not look like someone who just went toe to toe with a unicorn. She still had both hands. There were no marks, scars, or wounds. There was not even a bruise on her rich skin. But, as she thought of stories she had heard from her coven and other people, this probably was not hard for Juniper. 

“Juniper the devil killer,” Keme said. _I should’ve asked for something more impossible_. Not that Keme could think of anything more impossible than obtaining and transporting unicorn blood.

Juniper grimaced as she kicked off her boots. “Ew, please don’t call me that.” Even as she stood up right, her face remained like she tasted something sour.

Keme looked her up and down, finally taking her in. Juniper was not in her armor, just a simple work shirt that hugged her torso and baggy blue pants with several loops of bright beads around her neck and her waist. She did not even have her fancy spear in hand, just a black bag on her back.

“Is that an infinite bag?” Keme asked.

Juniper tugged at the strap over her shoulder. “Yup.”

Keme arched an eyebrow. “Miya taught you?” Miya was a top class witch. One of the few witches Keme could have a professional conversation with and sometimes end up lost in the conversation. Infinite bags were her specialty, and she did not create them for just anyone.

Juniper snickered and wiggled her thin eyebrows. “She taught me some spells and a little more.”

Keme groaned. “I don’t need tales of your personal exploits. What spells did she teach you?” Juniper might have great potential if Miya took her. _As a student and lover_. She shook that thought away.

Juniper closed one eye, as if she needed to think about what she learned. “A lot of it had to deal with manipulating gravity and space. She showed me some time manipulation, but the explanations with it were mind blowing and well above my pay grade. I don’t know how to do a damn thing with time manipulation, but I’m pretty good with gravity.”

Those were complex, high level spells. Juniper was a serious student of magic, and a serious hunter if she managed to get that unicorn blood. _Not to mention, a lifesaver_. She never would have had the time to hunt a unicorn on her own.

“So, show me this blood.” Keme folded her arms across her chest.

“Okay. Mind if I…” Juniper nodded toward a clear space on the edge of a lab table. She opened her bag and pulled out a packet wrapped in what appeared to be white paper. Juniper yelped, eyes going wide. “Oh, sorry! That’s unicorn meat.” She shoved it back into the bag.

Van padded over, nosing at the bag. Juniper was not put off by him. She rubbed his head, right in between his horns, and went in the bag. She yanked out what looked like jerky. Van snapped it up and ran off, going upstairs, like he thought she would take it from him. Hopefully, it was jerky and not poison. She would have to check on him once this was all done.

“Now, back to that unicorn blood.” Juniper shoved her hand into her knapsack.

Keme arched an eyebrow. “You killed a unicorn? You don’t believe that tempts fate?” Most believed that killing a unicorn meant death would visit the killer soon. A horrific death.

Juniper shrugged and blew a raspberry. “It wouldn’t be the first time. Besides, have you ever had a unicorn realize you were about to hurt it?”

There was probably nothing scarier in the world than a unicorn that realized it was being attacked. The magic horn, the razor sharp, unbreakable hooves, and the shifting teeth that changed into rows of fangs. Being bitten by a shark was preferred to being tore into by an angry unicorn.

“What will you do with the meat?” Keme asked. Unicorn meat was kind of useless as far as she knew, but maybe expert fiend hunters like Seven Sisters Inc. figured something out. After all, she had plans for unicorn blood and most thought it was useless since it tended to dissolve anything it touched.

“I dunno.” Juniper scratched her forehead. “Hazel will probably cook some up for us and Willow might be able to sell the rest, if she finds someone she likes. That’s usually what happens when we bring in fiend meat.” Juniper pulled out another package. “Damn it, bag. Unicorn and unicorn blood are not the same thing. Give me the blood!” she shouted down the bag before reaching in again.

“You retrieve items by thinking about them as you reach into the bag?” Keme had never gotten the full breakdown on how the infinite bag worked. Miya had to keep some secrets. She was a witch, after all.

“Yeah.”

“So, then you have to think about the unicorn blood on its own. If you just think of unicorn blood, the bag will keep popping out chunks of unicorn. Better still, think of what you put the blood in along with the blood.” The blood had to be in a special container. It was not like any regular jar could hold unicorn blood.

Juniper nodded and poked her tongue out in concentration as she reached into the bag again. “Ah ha!” She pulled out a small bottle. “Enchanted glass. Probably the only thing that’ll hold unicorn blood. I very nearly had my finger melted off handling this thing.” She handed the small bottle over. “What are you going to use it for?”

Keme arched an eyebrow. “You have no idea who I am, do you?” It hurt a little bit since Juniper was pretty familiar with the witch community. She knew half of Keme’s coven, maybe even more. But, well over the hurt was quiet fury.

Juniper snorted. “Hot witch in the woods.” Her eyes sparkled and there was that one cute dimple. She made a show of looking Keme up and down.

Keme scowled and shook her head. Juniper had not sought her out for lessons. That was merely a side effect to her lust. Keme was not in the mood, but she was a witch of her word.

“Maybe we should get your lessons out of the way,” Keme said. She would do five basic things and never have to be bothered again.

Juniper shook her head. “I gotta get this meat home. I’ll be back tomorrow.” She departed with a smile, slamming the door loud enough for Van to run back downstairs.

Keme groaned. “Van, what have I gotten myself into?” It was already annoying. Van did not help, happy with his maybe-jerky.

-8-8-8-8-

Juniper sat with her family at breakfast. They were outside in the backyard on the veranda, as they often took meals outside when they weather permitted. It was a buffet style breakfast, with a variety of things set up on a table. They had the insect screens down, so they could enjoy the view of the yard and smell of the garden without dealing with all of the bugs. Juniper rested her back on a pillar holding up the roof over the veranda. She had a couple of plates around her, pancakes, oatmeal, bacon, fruit, buttered bread, and a couple of hard boiled eggs. Orange juice was by her hip.

Despite all of the food, Juniper was eager to take off, but also needing to finish breakfast. She could feel it in her bones she would need the energy. The witch in the woods did not seem like the type to make it easy on her student. It did not help that the witch did not seem to like her. _She didn’t even tell me her name_.

“So, I looked into your witch in the woods,” Rowan said, sitting at a small table with Alder, her husband, and Willow. Rowan and Alder were eating while Willow was feeding Ash, their one year old niece. Rowan and Alder always got a chance to take a break from being parents if Willow was around. Willow was not in her usual business gear yet because feeding Ash was always messy.

“What? Why? I can take care of myself!” Juniper did not need her sisters checking after her. She had gone off with at least a dozen witches and learned magic from them. They should know she could handle herself.

“You don’t even know her name,” Hazel replied from her table by the double doors leading to the inside of the house. Oliver was next to her and their food spread out in front of them. Their toddlers, Douglas and Karri, were in high chairs, more wearing their oatmeal than eating it, as they tended to do.

“Well, she didn’t say,” Juniper said and then she slurped her hot oats. It had peaches in it. So good. How was she supposed to know if the witch did not say?

“Anyway,” Willow said. “We looked into it once you said you were running an errand for her to learn spells from her. You tend to stop thinking when magic comes into play.”

“Magic is cool,” Juniper replied. Of course, that was not why she was eager and impulsive, but it was nice that her sisters thought that was the reason. She was not ready for a lecture on how she was immoral to go along with everything else that was wrong with her. Willow might disown her and cut her out of the family business. Hazel might set an angry mob after her while Rowan, Ivy, and Laurel might all just draw straws for the honor of slaying her.

“Yes, but my dear twenty-three year old sister who rushes into things without thinking, not everyone who practices magic wants to teach you, even if they say they do,” Willow said.

“Don’t worry. Juni can take them by surprise and decapitate them,” Ivy said, licking her fingers of bacon grease. She sat nearby, long, copper legs hanging off the veranda. She had a tray, instead of just having her plates on the deck. Her thick arm flexed as she reached for more bacon. Her husband, Jarrah, had already started his day, off to buy more supplies for his part of the market. Jarrah made all of the clothes they sold.

Hazel laughed. “Don’t you mean date them?”

Juniper groaned. “That was an accident! I misspoke!”

“Point being,” Rowan said, voice just a tad sharper than before. It shut everyone up. “We couldn’t find out much about the witch in Milo. Just because she didn’t kill you before doesn’t mean she’s not setting you up or using you in some way.”

“Like her having you fetch unicorn blood. That could be used for any number of sinister purposes,” Willow said.

That was a valid concern. “I didn’t get that vibe from her.”

“Oh, I guess we’ll all be safe because Juni’s omniscient gut will see us through,” Hazel said.

Rowan glared over at her. “You’re not helping, Hazel. Juni has always been responsible when it comes to fluttering off to learn magic, but this is a little worrisome over the general lack of information we have about the witch in Milo.” Rowan turned to Juniper. “Can you tell us anything about her to help us identify her just to make sure you haven’t bitten off more than you can chew?”

Juniper nodded. This could help her. The more Willow and Rowan found out about the witch, the more they would tell Juniper to keep her in the loop. Knowing more might help her handle the witch better, get on her good side.

“She wears all black. She’s in pretty good shape. Sides of her head are shaved. Serpent tattoos on her head. Rings with a chain on the right hand. A pet black dog, probably a cadejo, but the horns are kinda stubby,” Juniper said.

Willow rubbed her palms together. “That should be sufficient in finding out who she is.”

“I’m gonna go regardless,” Juniper said.

Laurel chuckled. “We knew that.”

“Yeah, we’re just going to take bets if she tries to kill you or not,” Ivy said.

Juniper shrugged. “You guys do that every time I run off on my own, especially with witches.”

“My personal favorite is when you run off with that witch and then came back dragging the carcass of a damn leviathan because how?” Holly stared at her, holding an apple in her hand. She was always baffled by that misadventure. That was partially because it happened early on when Juniper started running off with witches and she did not tell a coherent lie to her sisters. That was due to panic and adrenaline.

Juniper only shrugged, but thankfully attention was taken from her as Rowan realized Holly’s plate was almost bare. Holly needed to eat more. All the sisters agreed and tried to force her to eat more. Holly just wanted to get back to her workshop. Holly loved creating and improving on weapons and armor. She was the best at that and Juniper could understand her eagerness, but she still needed to eat. Food was important and, sure Hazel was an ass, but she could cook so damn well.

Breakfast was over and Juniper was ready to take off. Willow stepped into her path at the front gate. She should have expected that. Somehow, Willow was just as intimidating in sweat pants and house slippers as she was in suits and boots. Her gaze froze Juniper right in her tracks. There was not the usual hard stare. It was something different, something Juniper could not figure out. It was almost soft.

“Be careful out there, Juni. Fun and dangerous sometimes look the same, especially to you,” Willow said.

Juniper smiled and threw her hands up with a big shrug. “It’s just I know you guys will come save me if things go south.” History proved that several times over. No matter what stupid thing she did, at least one of them showed up in time to save her.

Willow laughed, eyes shining. “Can’t argue with that. Still, be careful. It only takes one time for us to not be there.”

Juniper sighed and nodded. Willow hugged her tight and then stepped aside. Juniper bolted off, infinite bag on her back. She looked forward to her magic lessons. Well, and spending time with a sexy witch.

Juniper could not move fast enough to the witch’s house. She took care of a couple of fiends and dodged the booby traps she now knew were all about the witch’s yard. She knocked on the door. She could hear grunting and stuff falling.

“Damn it, Van! I told you about these bones!” Sexy witch was not a morning person. She yanked the door open, frown already in place. Also in place, a black tank top and black pants.

“Good morning!” Juniper grinned.

“Oh, great, you’re even energetic in the morning. I think I’m going to just kill you… as soon as I can fully open my eyes.” She rubbed her eyes, but it did not seem to help.

“If it helps, I brought food.” Juniper held up her bag.

The witch took a deep breath. “You may live for now.” She stepped out of the way to let Juniper in.

Juniper immediately took her boots off. Witch culture called for it. Witches believed feeling the floor with the bare feet grounded people. Also, it made it hard to steal goods if the person had to stop and put shoes on. That second one was very true, but she was not too sure about the first one.

“Where do we eat?” Juniper asked. There was no dining table, only a coffee table in front of the sofa. While the space was not as big as the gathering areas in the sisters’ estate and manor house, the witch could have put a small table to eat on.

The witch motioned to the coffee table and Juniper shrugged. As someone who had eaten in the dirt while on hunts, she would take it. It was just a bit weird to be in someone’s home and they did not have a dining table.

They sat on the couch, which was surprisingly comfortable. It would not be outrageous for an antisocial witch to have uncomfortable furniture to make people leave her house faster. Juniper pulled out several carefully packaged breakfast foods. A bowl of oatmeal, which had a cover. An omelet. Bacon. Sausage. Cold bagels. She had a few small containers of different spreads.

“This looks good,” the witch said.

“Hazel cooks. A lot. All the time. She does her best work by adding fiend ingredients to stuff.”

“The fiend ingredients should, in theory, enhance the abilities of those who eat it.”

“That’s the claim. I don’t think too much about that. I just know it’s good. Everything always tastes good. Hard to believe someone who’s such a jerk can make stuff that tastes like love,” Juniper said.

The witch was already eating a bagel with strawberry jam. “It’s good. You can definitely live.”

Van came over, nosing around. The witch shoved some sausage at him. Juniper doubted it was a good idea to feed a fiend more fiend, as it tended to make them more obstreperous. But, Van ate the meat and then wandered off up the stairs.

“So, before we get to lessons, I figured I should at least know your name and maybe what you plan to do with the unicorn blood,” Juniper said.

“Can I enjoy the food for one minute before you remind me why I hate people?”

Juniper laughed. “You’re so not a morning person. Don’t like small talk either?

The witch groaned and covered her face with both hands, letting out mock sobs. This would be fine. She would get on this woman’s nerves, but she could still do things for her and, hopefully, live. She shut her mouth long enough to just let the witch eat. The witch ate a little more and then stood up.

“Let’s get this over with before I decide to kill you again. Hate to go back on my word.” The witch stood, yawning, and stretching. Her shirt rolled up, showing off a flat stomach. It was probably soft to the touch, and that called attention to her hips. “Are you just going to sit there?”

“Huh?” Juniper blinked. “Sorry!” She shot to her feet and stood before the witch.

“To answer your first question, I’m Keme.”

Juniper’s mouth dropped open and she resisted the urge to high five herself. She could not believe her luck. The witch in the woods right in her own backyard who had agreed to give her magic lessons was probably one of the best known in the world. 

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: lessons begin. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see more of my fanfics, they're all at FFN under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fanfiction.net/~starvinglunatic). If you wanna see some original stories, you can look at FP under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fictionpress.com/u/576301/).
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/SL-Kassidy-482097488469386/). You can get news about this and other stories. I’m also on Tumblr: [Slunatic](https://slunatic.tumblr.com/).


End file.
